1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a keyswitch and a keyboard including the keyswitch.
2. Description of Related Art
A keyboard is an essential input device for inputting characters or numbers when using a personal computer. Consumer electronics used in daily life or large-scale processing equipment used in industry need input devices having keyswitch structures for operating the consumer electronics products and the processing equipment.
In order to allow visibility when working in dark places, keyboards having LED (light-emitting diode) backlights have been developed, further increasing the great diversity of keyboards. A known configuration involves disposing each of the keyswitches of the keyboard (or each of the keyswitches thereof requiring visibility) on a light-emitting diode.
However, because the conventional illuminated keyboard is configured such that light-emitting diodes are directly disposed on a membrane circuit board and emit light toward keycaps of the keyswitches, uneven light is a problem that easily occurs, thereby greatly reducing the luminous effect of the keycaps. Moreover, the foregoing approach is such that the luminous region of each of the keyswitches is limited within a small area, negatively affecting the visual experience of a user.